Republic of Dresdan
The Republic of Dresdan is a large Kingdom located in the lands north of the Lucernian Mountains, and west of Thedas, and centered out of the massive city of Dresdan. The Republic of Dresdan is ruled over by the Triumverate of Dresdan, of which is a grouping of the three most powerful houses in the city of Dresdan, and it is in these three leaders that the Republic runs. Geography History Early History Goverment The city of Dresdan is dominated by the Triumverate of which consists of the three most powerful houses in the Republic in the form of House Catridge, Munitz, and Bass. House Catridge was once one of the largest of the houses but it was silently massacred during the events of the Fire Sale and has been the focus of annexx by many of the other nobles for many years now. House Bass is the richest of the houses, and this has historically allowed them to counter-balance the military might of House Catridge, and the influence of House Munitz. House Munitz is the newest of the big three and it proved itself by annihiliating the previous House Heety and taking their role on the Triumverate. The Dresdan Triumverate House Catridge See Also : House Catridge House Catridge is a powerful but greatly diminished Vandal House located in the Republic of Dresdan and is one of the three major houses of Dresdan. A small house number wise, it wields a disproportional amount of influence due to the fact that it was once very strong and its money remains from this time allowing it to maintain a very large mercenary force which keeps its safe from the other major houses wanting it removed. House Catridge would be one of the first Vandal Houses to rise during the Great Migration and because of this fact the leadership of House Catridge was always one of the longest of any of the Triumverate, and the only one that even approached House Catridge in time served was House Heety who they destroyed allowing House Munitz to rise. Following the events of the Fire Sale the surviving members of House Catridge have found their excistence as a House has come to an end with their removal from several high ranking posts, and positions there role as a Lord house is now in question by large numbers of the royal nobles of Dresdan. On top of the simple fact that others want them removed their Patriarch in Lord Heinrick Catridge's lone child is Amanda Bass, and she is married to other major house member Chuck Bass. This was meant by Heinrick Catridge to bridge the gap between House Bass and House Catridge but all it did was allow House Bass to destroy House Catridge and basically merge the two houses through the birth of the child of Amanda Bass. House Munitz See Also : House Munitz House Munitz is a very large and powerful Spaniard House of the Republic of Dresdan and is one of the three major houses in Dresdan. Of the three major houses are the most numerically superior of the three houses, and can boast the unconditional support of the entire Spanish population in Dresdan. House Munitz has always been troubled by the fact that they have found their influence always held in check by the relative weak economic situation they have found themselves in. They are one of very few houses in Central Europe who are of non-German/French ethnicity. They are originally from Hispania, making them Spanish. Most of the wives in the house are of German stock meaning the children have lost much of the hispanic look of their ancestors. House Muntiz were oringally a powerful player in the Hispanian Kingdom, and they would remain powerful after the Roman Empire took control of Hispania and made it into one of their provinces. Towards the later days of their time in Hispania they would become disalusioned over the direction of the Roman Empire and this would lead them to emmigrate out of Hispania and into Central Europe where they eventually landed in Dresdan. They would spark a large immigration of Spaniards into the region, and these spaniards became their own personal army as they were the only Spanish house that held any kind of power in the entire region. Following the fall of House Heety they would become a member of the Dresdan Triumverate, and have held that position ever since despite the fact they are much poorer then any of the other noble houses. House Bass See Also : House Bass House Bas is a very powerful Vandal House located in the Republic of Dresdan where it is one of the three major Houses of Dresdan. House Bass is by far the richest of the three Houses and they have used this wealth to counter balance the military power of House Catridge and the trading power of House Munitz. Known as the more coniving of the three Houses, House Bass has been responsible for numerous massacres against members of the other Houses and most recently formed the plan that would eventually lead to the Fire Sale event. House Bass entered Dresdan during the events of the Great Migration and during their early days in Dresdan their leadership became a Vassal House of House Catridge, and this would remain the the case for many generations. They finally had gained so much wealth that they became their own house free of being a Vassal, and shortly after this they took over the spot on the Triumverate held by House Grafton who they bribed into becoming their vassal house. Since that day they have controlled their section of the Senate, and Congress through their vast wealth, and the military power of their vassal in House Grafton who is far more loyal then they should be. The Senate The City is ruled of by a Senate who make unilateral decisions on the large plans of the city. There is 1 Congressman who represents each of the 6 Precincts of the City. It has been practise for 2 Senators to come from the three great houses(House Bass , House Catridge , House Munitz ), and because of this each House specifically can only control as much as they can dimplomatically agree with the other houses about. Congress Each of these 6 Congressman has a number of Senaters underneath them, that administer to the daily needs of the Precinct. The number of Senators under each Congressman is dependant upon the number of people in the Precinct. For instance Kings Landing has 22 Senators, while the Flavianas Fields only has 3. Demographics Ethnicity Though once part of Numeron, the blood of the Numenor no longer runs in Dresdan, and the only reminder of this old tie is the names of landmarks throughout the city. In the place of the old Atlantians the region has become dominated by the Vandals and this makes it the furthest north region dominated by the Vandals as opposed to the Teutons, and the Jutes to the north. Thus the vast majority of the population is either Vandal, Atlantian, or Jute, with also a small population of Spaniards in the town that followed House Munitz from Hispania during the fall of that region. Religion Major Houses Category:Kingdoms of Europe Category:Kingdoms